Nichts in der Welt
by Ayami-90
Summary: „Bist du eigentlich mit Absicht so ein jämmerlicher Abklatsch eines aufgeblasenen Gnoms oder ist das nur eine vorüber gehende Seuche, Malfoy?“ Malfoy klaut Ginny den Zauberstab und die setzt alles daran ihn zurück zu bekommen...


_Disclaimer: _Joanne K. Rowling gehört alles und mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Story und die Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Der Songtext am Ende gehört den Ärzten, hat aber eigentlich keinen Einfluss auf die Handlung.

Ich fürchte Draco ist doch um einiges mehr OOC als ich beabsichtigt habe, also seid gewarnt. Absolute Kitschgefahr. Wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf in behalten und aufessen. Reviews wären göttlich.

**Nichts in der Welt**

Das Festessen in der großen Halle war bereits in vollem Gang. Das Klirren von Tellern und Besteck vermischte sich mit dem aufgeregten Getuschel der Schüler zu einem dichten Teppich aus Geräuschen, der nur gelegentlich die leisen Töne der raschelnden Seiten des Tagespropheten an ihr Ohr dringen ließ.

Ginny schnaubte unwillig. Keiner der anderen Schüler schien sich darum zu kümmern. (Gut, was sollte man auch anderes von ihnen erwarten, es war immerhin ihr letzter Schultag.) Trotzdem… In gewisser Weise war ihr dieser ohrenbetäubende Lärm ganz recht. (Und als nichts anderes empfand sie das, was andere vielleicht als „wohlige Atmosphäre" bezeichnet hätten)

Keiner nahm auch nur in geringster Weise Notiz von ihr. Niemanden war aufgefallen dass sie seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde weder etwas gesagt noch einen bissen von ihrem „Festtagsmen" (Welches von den Hauselfen extra für diesen Tag kreiert wurde) gegessen hatte.

Vorsichtig spähte sie den Gryffindor Tisch hinunter, gut verborgen hinter den Seiten ihres Tagespropheten. Dean war gerade mit Ron in eine hitzige Debatte über den Unterschied zwischen Quidditch und Fußball vertieft. Gerade versuchte er ihrem älteren Bruder verzweifelt die Regeln des Elfmeterschießens beizubringen, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, so wie immer wenn sie Dean ansah.

Aber nichts desto trotz war er nicht derjenige, der ihre Blicke schon den ganzen Abend über anzog. So unauffällig wie möglich ließ sie ihrem Blick von Dean zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber wandern. Dort saß, mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln um die sonst so hämisch zu einem grinsen verzogenen Mundwinkel, das Objekt ihrer Begierde.

Draco Malfoy.

Allein sein Anblick ließ sie erschaudern. Es stimmte, sie war erst seit kurzem mit Dean zusammen, aber trotzdem… Wäre er nicht gewesen wären sie wohl nie zusammen gekommen. Sie spürte wie sich ein kleiner Seufzer seinen Weg durch ihre Brust zu ihren Lippen bahnte. Kurz focht sie noch einen kleinen Kampf mit sich selbst aus, bevor sie sich noch einmal in ihre Erinnerungen fallen ließ.

Die Erinnerungen daran, wie alles begann…

- - -

Missmutig stapfte Ginny Weasley durch einen der unzähligen Korridore der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Und dabei hätte es ein so schöner Tag werden können…

Aber dieser hirnlose Hornochse Montague hatte ihr den gesamten Vormittag verdorben. Und den Nachmittag… Wahrscheinlich würde sie den ganzen Abend noch gereizt sein wie eine Katze der jemand auf den Schwanz getreten war.

Sicher, es war nicht sehr freundlich von ihr gewesen ihn anzurempeln und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war hätte sie ihn nicht unbedingt als stinkenden Flubberwurm ohne Berechtigung zur Existenz bezeichnen müssen, aber FÜNFZEHN PUNKTE?

Nicht zu vergessen die zehn Punkte die er ihr danach für sinnloses herumstehen abgezogen hatte, die fünf Punkte weil er sie nicht leiden konnte und die fünf Punkte die Professor McGonagall ihr abzog weil sie zu spät zum Unterricht erschien, welchen sie nur verpasste da Montague ihren linken Schuh so verhext hatte dass er nicht aufhörte mit samt ihrem Fuß darin im Kreis herum zu hüpfen.

Das fand diese aufgeblasene Furunkel anscheinend sehr komisch.

Gott sei Dank war er danach irgendwie an Fred und George geraten. Diese hatten ihn, bevor er überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte, mit dem Kopf zu erst in das Verschwindekabinett im ersten Stock gesteckt. Manchmal sind große Brüder doch noch zu etwas nütze…

„Weasley." Sie wurde von einer schnarrenden Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Verschwinde Malfoy." Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen oder gar ihre Schritte zu stoppen. Aber entgegen ihrer Vermutung zog er ihr keine weiteren fünf Punkte ab, sondern begann ihr, in einigem Abstand, zu folgen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder anzusprechen.

„Sehe ich richtig, Weasley? Du, so ganz alleine unterwegs?"

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst, Malfoy?"

Ginny versuchte sich krampfhaft einen von Hermines unzähligen, gut gemeinten Ratschlägen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

_Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen... _Nein, der war's garantiert nicht…

_Ignorier ihn einfach, ignorier ihn Ginny!_ Das hörte sich schon besser an, wenn's bloß nicht so schwer wäre…

„Und dabei dachte ich immer Wiesel wären so gesellige Tiere."

„Komisch mir war so, als hätte ich gerade was gehört…"

„Dir ist schon klar, Weasley, dass ich dir für jede deiner Frechheiten Punkte abziehen könnte."

Ginny blieb abrupt stehen. „_Schön_!", sagte sie. „Schön, du könntest mir gleich fünfzig Punkte abziehen, oder willst du sie dir lieber über den ganzen Tag verteilen?" Auch ohne ihr zutun schwang eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Nicht doch." Malfoy schien sich durch Ginnys Ton in irgendeiner Weise herausgefordert zu sehen sie in Sachen Sarkasmus noch zu übertreffen. „Ich hatte eigentlich eher an zehn gedacht, aber dein Vorschlag hört sich auch nicht schlecht an…"

„Bist du eigentlich mit Absicht so ein jämmerlicher Abklatsch eines aufgeblasenen Gnoms oder ist das nur eine vorüber gehende Seuche, Malfoy?" Ginny wägte kurz die Möglichkeit ab Malfoy weiter zu ignorieren, entschied dann aber dass es sie eindeutig zu viel Energie kosten würde.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle aufpassen was ich sage, Wiesel." Malfoys Stimme schwenkte zu einem bedrohlichen Zischen über.

„Wie gut, dass du nicht an meiner Stelle bist, Malfoy." Ginny lachte selbstsicher, fischte aber sicherheitshalber schon mal nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Wie du willst… Zehn Punkte von Gryffin…"

NEIN. Ginny zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Silenci…_"

„_Expelliarmus."_

Sie spürte ein leichtes ziehen, dann flog ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer direkt in Malfoys ausgestreckte Hand. „Verloren, Weasley. Ich hätte mir denken können dass du nicht sonders gut darin bist dich zu duellieren."

Ginny kochte vor Wut. Sie WAR gut darin sich zu duellieren, das Malfoy sie überlistet hatte war höchstens eine unglückliche Fügung… Oder so.

„Rück sofort meinen Zauberstab wieder raus, Malfoy."

„Ich bin gänzlich abgeneigt, Weasley."

Ginny versuchte mit aller Kraft der Versuchung zu widerstehen Malfoy mit einem gezielten Schlag die Nase zu brechen. Obwohl, warum eigentlich nicht…?!

„Ich glaube ich werde ihn lieber behalten…"

Die Vorstellung eines sich vor Schmerzen windendem Draco Malfoy wurde immer unwiderstehlicher.

„Ich sag's noch ein Mal, zum Mitschreiben, Malfoy. Rück. Meinen. Zauberstab. Raus."

Das Draco sich von ihrer Warnung so unbeeindruckt zeigte, machte Ginny erst recht fuchsteufelswild. Ihr rechter Hacken erwischte ihn direkt im Gesicht, aber bevor sie zum zweiten Schlag ausholen konnte hatte er ihre Handgelenke gepackt und sie so nah zu sich gezogen dass nur noch ein Stück Pergament zwischen ihre Körper gepasst hätte.

Ginny behagte diese plötzliche Nähe ganz und gar nicht, aber Dracos eiserner Griff um ihre Handgelenke lies ihr keinen Bewegungsspielraum. Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren und auf einmal war da noch etwas… etwas von dem sie wusste dass es nicht hier her gehörte… etwas dass sie ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet hatte…

Dracos Lippen fühlten sich so unheimlich weich auf ihren an, dass sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Lippen, nur um diese gleich darauf zu teilen. Ihre Knie gaben nach als sich ihre Zungen berührten und Malfoy schien nicht zu beabsichtigen die Erkundung ihrer Mundhöhle auf ein anderes Mal zu verschieben.

Doch dann zog er sich plötzlich zurück und löste sich schwer atmend von ihr. „Also, Weasley…" Ginny spürte noch immer seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Eine leichte Gänsehaut wanderte ihr Rückrad hinunter. "Also, Weasley…", setzte er erneut an. „…wenn du deinen Zauberstab wirklich zurück haben willst dann komm heute um Mitternacht auf den Astronomieturm."

„Was…aber…" Doch bevor Ginny ihren Satz zu ende sprechen konnte war Malfoy auch schon wieder um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

- - -

„Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt!", Hermines Stimme klang schrill. Wahrscheinlich war es die Vorstellung, einen Nachmittag ihre Hausaufgaben nicht erledigen zu können die ihr solchen Horror bereitete. Das es sich dabei nicht um _ihren _fehlenden Zauberstab handelte, schien ihr ziemlich egal. „Du musst es einem Lehrer sagen!"

Ginny lachte sarkastisch auf. Sie hatte Hermine, Harry und Ron natürlich sofort in der großen Halle aufgesucht und ihnen alles erzählt, bis auf… gewisse Details, die sie lieber unerwähnt lassen wollte.

„Und wem bitte schön?", mischte sich nun Harry in das Gespräch ein. „Dumbledore ist untergetaucht und McGonagall liegt im St. Mungos. Da bleiben nicht mehr viele übrig die sich gegen Umbridges heiliges Inquisitionskommando durchsetzen können." Ginny warf im einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Ich jedenfalls würde nicht hin gehen, wenn ich du wäre…", sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen Rührei. „Als Malfoy uns in unserem ersten Jahr zum Duell um Mitternacht aufgefordert hatte ist der Feigling gar nicht erst aufgetaucht, sondern hat uns stattdessen bei Filch angeschwärzt."

„Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig…", Ginny verzog leicht säuerlich die Mundwinkel. „…schließlich brauche ich spätestens morgen meinen Zauberstab wieder."

„Aber du haft gar keinen…", Ron schluckte hastig einen weiteren Bissen Rührei hinunter, „…Sekundanten."

„Sei nicht albern Ron!", Hermine versetze ihm einen Blick den sie sich, da war sich Ginny ganz sicher, bei Professor McGonagall abgeguckt hatte. „Bei diesem… wenn man es überhaupt Duell nennen kann… Wie auch immer, bei diesem Duell wird sicherlich keiner sterben, nicht wahr Ginny?"

Diese erhob sich gerade mit einem finsteren Blick. „Da wäre ich mir nicht zu sicher."

- - -

Mitternacht.

In den kalten Korridoren war es so stockdunkel, dass sie den schwachen Lichtschein der einsam in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Fackel schon von weitem sah.

Und ihn.

Lässig an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen halb geschlossen stand er da. Anscheinend hatte er sich genau wie sie nicht die Mühe gemacht seine Schuluniform gegen andere Kleidung einzutauschen. Gedankenverloren ließ Draco Malfoy ihren Zauberstab von der einen Hand in die andere Wandern.

Ginny überlegte kurz sich einfach aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit heraus auf ihn zu stürzen. Aber nein, woher sollte sie wissen dass nicht Crabbe und Goyle ebenfalls irgendwo auf sie lauern würden?

Missmutig trat sie ins Licht. „So ganz alleine, ohne deinen Bodygards unterwegs, Malfoy?"

Draco warf ihr ein hämisches Grinsen zu. „Dieses Kompliment kann ich durchaus zurück geben, Wiesel-Prinzessin. Vielleicht sollte ich Filch doch noch empfehlen sich den Astronomieturm mal genauer anzusehen, schließlich ist es verboten so spät noch in den Korridoren herum zu wandern…"

Ginny schnappte empört nach Luft. „Du verdammter…", begann sie, besann sich dann aber doch eines besseren und sagte, mit der unschuldig-süßesten Stimme die sie sich abringen konnte: „Nun, _das _gilt dann aber auch für dich, nicht war?"

„Das ist war.", sagte er leise, und wich ein Paar Schritte zurück. „Aber ich schätze ich werde um einiges schneller als du verschwunden sein." Damit trat er aus dem Lichtkegel und verschmolz vollkommen mit dem Dunkel der Nacht.

Ginny schluckte. „Malfoy…" In ihr breitete sich ein ganz ungutes Gefühl aus. „Hör auf damit, wir sind nicht hier um Verstecken zu spielen…"

„Hast du Angst vor der Dunkelheit?" Ginny zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie seine Stimme so nah an ihrem Ohr vernahm. Plötzlich fühlte sie wieder die Wärme seines Körpers hinter ihr, seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Er stand so nah hinter ihr, dass sie meinte sie könne sein Herz schlagen hören.

„Nein." Ihre Stimme glich eher einem Panik erfülltem Quieken, als dem selbstsicheren Schnauben, das sie so gerne von sich gegeben hätte.

„Nein?" Seine Stimme, ohne den typischen herablassenden Unterton darin, klang rau. „Das glaube ich dir nicht." Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrieen als sie seine feuchte Zunge ihre Pulsader hinauf gleiten spürte. „Siehst du?" Seine Lippen hinterließen eine heiße Spur in ihrem Nacken.

Ginny erschauderte.

Vorsichtig zog er sie noch näher an sich. Sein Atem kitzelte auf ihrem Gesicht als er sich sachte vorbeugte, um ihr sanft ins Ohr zu pusten. „Willst du deinen Zauberstab immer noch zurück haben?" Besitz ergreifend strich er mit seinen Händen über ihre Hüfte.

Ginny spielte mit dem Gedanken so etwas wie „Nein, ich bin nur gekommen um ein Kaffeekränzchen mit dir abzuhalten" zu sagen, aber erstens _brauchte _sie ihren Zauberstab wieder und zweitens machte sie der Gedanke an dass, was er mit seinen Händen auf ihren Hüften noch so anstellen konnte ganz verrückt.

Also wagte sie es. „J-… Ja." Ihre Stimme klang noch immer dünn und brüchig, sie wollte noch etwas sagen, aber bevor sie den Mund öffnen könnte hatte er sie in seinen Armen gedreht und sie spürte wie Draco ihr ihren Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche schob.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest dass das japsende Geräusch welches sie gerade vernommen hatte aus ihrem eigenen Mund kam.

In diesem Moment hätte sie ihn noch vor einer halben Stunde mit dem Ganzkörperklammerfluch belegen wollen, um ihn dann in der nächsten Besenkammer einzuschließen, aber jetzt… Jetzt wo es so weit war, wollte ihr Körper ihr nicht mehr gehorchen.

Ihre Beine schienen sich soeben in Wackelpudding aufgelöst zu haben, also entschied sie sich (immer noch vollkommen logisch denkend) dass es wohl besser wäre nicht zu gehen sondern stattdessen ihn, Draco Malfoy, hier und jetzt, auf den Mund zu küssen. Ganz logisch, wer von uns hätte anders gehandelt?

Ihre Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um seinen Nacken und als sich ihre Zungen berührten schien Hogwarts, Gryffindor und ihre Familie auf einmal in weeeite Ferne zu rücken.

Seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und verlor sich vollkommen in diesem Fest der Sinne. Sie hörte sich selber leise Flüstern: „Nur für eine Nacht…"

- - -

Der nächste Morgen kam. Grausam und Unbarmherzig. Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen brannten auf ihrer Netzhaut und als Ginny, immer noch leicht blinzelnd, die ersten schemenhaften Umrisse ihrer Umgebung war nahm wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst wo sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte. Und mit wem.

Bei dem Gedanken schoss ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte was Malfoy alles mit ihr angestellt hatte, mit seinen Lippen, seinen Händen, mit… Moment. Wo _war_ Malfoy?

So weit sie die Lage überblicken konnte, oder besser, so weit sie die Lage erahnen konnte, war von dem Blonden Slytherin nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen.

Mistkerl.

- - -

Ginny starrte angestrengt auf den kleinen Pickel auf Dracos Stirn. Ihr Frühstück hatte sie nicht angerührt. Stattdessen beschäftigte sie sich damit giftige Blicke zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber zu schicken, immer in der Hoffnung Blicke könnten doch töten.

Seit sie heute morgen die große Halle betreten hatte, hatte er sich nicht ein einziges Mal dazu herabgelassen seinen Blick auch nur annähernd in ihre Richtung schweifen zu lassen. Ginny gab es nicht gerne zu, aber sie war vollkommen verwirrt.

Was zum Teufel war gestern Abend geschehen?

Nun ja, sie konnte sich sehr gut erinnern _was _da geschehen war (Sie errötete bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran) aber _warum_? Wie kam er, Draco Malfoy, dazu sie, Ginny Weasley, so schamlos zu verführen?

Gott sei Dank schien keiner der anderen bemerkt zu haben wohin ihre Blicke die ganze Zeit wanderten. Zu ihrer rechten stopfte Harry sein Essen mit so missmutiger Miene in sich hinein, dass man meinen könnte _er_ hätte mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen und nicht sie. Fred und George hingegen (die Links von ihr saßen) waren, wie immer, bester Laune.

Gerade lachten sie lauthals über ihren nächsten Streich und spähten nun ihrerseits interessiert zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber (Ginny hatte dein leisen Verdacht dass die beiden den Slytherins irgendwie ihre noch nicht ganz, sagen wir _ausgereiften _Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien unters Frühstück gemischt hatten)

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend zerrte sie ein Stück Pergament und ihre Schreibfeder aus ihrer Schultasche.

_Malfoy,_

_Komm in der Pause hinters erste Gewächshaus. Ich warte dort._

_G.W._

_P.S: Ich würde diesem Dougnot nicht essen, wenn ich du wäre._

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck machte sie auf Dracos Gesicht breit, als er ihre Nachricht entfaltete. Dann verzog er die Mundwinkel wieder zu jenem hämischen Grinsen, welches er mit absoluter Sicherheit zu Hause vor dem Spiegel eingeübt haben musste. Da war sich Ginny sicher.

Immerhin legte er den Dougnot mit einem misstrauischen Blick zurück auf seinen Teller, und schob diesen so weit wie irgend möglich von sich, was mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen von Seiten Fred und Georges quittiert wurde.

- - -

Pause. Erstes Gewächshaus. Ginny Weasley wartend dahinter. Was fehlt in diesem Bild? Richtig…

„Draco Malfoy…" Ginny kaute verbissen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Wo bleibt dieser verdammte Flubberwurm-Eintopf nur…" Die Pause war schon fast vorbei, aber von dem blonden Slytherin hatte sie noch kein Lebenszeichen gehört, geschweige denn gesehen…

Verbittert schlug sie mit der flachen Hand gegen die Gewächshauswand, bereute es aber sofort als ihre Knöchel ein unheilvoll knackendes Geräusch von sich gaben.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und rieb sich ihre schmerzende Hand. Doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt; ein dünnes Stück Pergament segelte gemächlich durch die Luft und landete direkt auf ihrem linken Schuh. Wahrscheinlich hatte es an der Gewächshauswand gehangen und dort selig darauf gewartet dass sie es endlich entdecken würde.

Mit zitternden Fingern faltete sie das Pergament auseinander.

_Weasley,_

_hast du tatsächlich gedacht es hätte etwas bedeutet? Sogar dein krankes Wiesel-Hirn müsste inzwischen eingesehen haben dass es NICHTS war._

_Ich kann nur hoffen dass deine beiden großen Beschützer es sich dass nächste Mal besser überlegen wen sie in das Verschwindekabinett stecken, sonst werde ich mir das nächste Mal wohl das kleine Ronni-Spätzchen vornehmen müssen._

_D.M._

Ginny war verwirrt, so verwirrt dass sie einen Moment wie betäubt auf das unschuldige Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand starrte.

Sie war verletzt, so verletzt dass sich ihre langen Fingernägel schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen bohrten als sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Sie war enttäuscht, so enttäuscht dass sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten als sie die wahre Bedeutung dieser Worte erkannte.

Sie war wütend, so wütend dass sich ihre Augen sofort wieder zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten und die grausamsten Folter-Methoden klar vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten.

Sie war… traurig? So traurig dass sie die feuchten Tränen deutlich unter ihren Fingerspitzen spürte, als sie ungläubig ihr Gesicht betastete.

So traurig dass sie den verzweifelten Schrei nicht aufhalten konnte. Er stieg tief aus ihrem inneren herauf, vermischte sich mit dem tiefen Schluchzen welches ihre Kehle erschütterte und kroch unaufhaltsam über ihre tränennassen Lippen.

Sie nahm weder das klirren der Scheibe war, noch spürte sie den Schmerz als die spitzen Glassplitter tiefe Wunden in ihr Fleisch rissen. Das einzige was sie sah war die zerbrochene Glaswand, ihr zerbrochenes Herz.

- - -

Wie blind rannte sie durch die unzähligen Korridore. Den Blick vor Tränen verschleiert übersah sie Dean der, tief in die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vertieft, gerade um die Ecke bog. Und so geschah, was geschehen musste.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall stießen die beiden zusammen. „Ginny?", verdattert rappelte Dean sich wieder hoch und wollte gerade Ginny aufhelfen als er verdutzt innehielt.

Das sonst so fröhliche Gesicht Rons jüngerer Schwester blickte mit einem bitteren Ausdruck in den Augen zu ihm auf. Tränen tropften von ihren bebenden Lippen, rannen ihr Kinn hinab bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sie in einen blutigen Stofffetzen gewickelt.

„Himmelherrgott.", erschrocken packte er ihre unverletzte Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Hab die Wand vom Gewächshaus eingeschlagen…" Dean überlegte kurz ob er lachen sollte, aber die junge Weasley sah nicht so aus als ob sie scherzen würde.

„Na denn…" Er bot ihr, ganz Gentleman, seinen Arm an. „Am besten du wäschst dich erst mal, ich bring' dich noch zum Gemeinschaftsraum…"

„Danke…" Ginny hob den Kopf und blickte ihm zum ersten Mal direkt in die Augen. Ein leichter Schwindel erfasste sie.

Bevor sie sich versah, hatte sie sich komplett in dem unendlichen Blau verloren.

- - -

Ginny seufzte erneut. Eigentlich war es eine sehr schöne Geschichte. Die vom dunklen Gegenspieler bitter enttäuschte und betrogene Heldin trifft am Ende doch noch auf ihren edlen Ritter.

Wenn sie sich nur endlich dem versengenden Zauber ihres Feindes entziehen könnte…

Sorgsam faltete sie ihren Tagespropheten ordentlich zusammen, erhob sich und verließ entschlossenen Schrittes die große Halle, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

So entging ihr der sehnsüchtige Blick, der flüchtig ihren Rücken streifte, die verhaltene Sehnsucht welche sich kurz in seinen Augen spiegelte bevor sich die übliche Häme zurück auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht schlich.

- - -

_Es dauert noch, bis ich begreife, was das heißt:  
  
Es ist vorbei, ich weiß nicht, warum - sag mir, was hab ich falsch gemacht.  
Es ist vorbei, Du hast mein Herz zerfetzt und Dir gar nichts dabei gedacht.  
  
Du bist so grausam - darum liebe ich Dich.  
Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass Du nicht gut bist für mich.  
Meine Gefühle sind an und für sich,  
lächerlich einfach - und einfach lächerlich.  
  
Weil jeder Gedanke nur um das Eine kreist:  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!_

_Es ist vorbei, doch idiotischerweise will ich immer noch bei Dir sein.  
Es ist vorbei - und ich will nicht begreifen: Jeder Mensch ist für immer allein.  
  
Liebe ist nur ein Traum, eine Idee und nicht mehr.  
Tief im Inneren bleibt jeder einsam und leer.  
Es heißt, dass jedes Ende auch ein Anfang wär'.  
Doch warum tut es so weh und warum ist es so schwer?  
  
Ich lasse Dich gehen, auch wenn es mich zerreißt.  
  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
Es ist vorbei, vorbei, vorbei!  
  
Es ist vorbei und nichts in der Welt wird es je wieder gutmachen können._

- Fin –


End file.
